It may be desirable for a large number of devices to be connected to a network such as the Internet with minimal effort. For example, the “Internet of Things” paradigm might refer to having many simple electronic devices that can connect to a local wireless or wired network, in turn connecting those simple electronic devices to the Internet, providing various benefits. However, it may be a significant amount of work to individually connect each of these devices to the network. For example, in a typical wireless network association and connection, a user must select an appropriate network, insert a password for that network, and so on. This may be especially time-consuming or difficult when there are many devices to connect to the Internet, and when those devices offer only a simplified interface, or no interface at all. Additionally, as more and more devices are network-enabled, it might become an expectation that simple devices connect to the network quickly, perhaps more quickly than is allowed for more complex devices that would be accorded some time period in which to handshake, authenticate, and fully connect to the network. Accordingly, it may be desired to have systems and methods to allow for devices to connect to a network and to the Internet with greater ease, faster, and with less user interaction required, while still be able to connect using a secure wireless network and without security risks.